


哥不喜欢我

by midjayb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midjayb/pseuds/midjayb
Summary: 范七//甜饼//伪现背//短篇双向暗恋的恋爱傻瓜(´∀`)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB





	哥不喜欢我

**Author's Note:**

> 范七//甜饼//伪现背//短篇  
> 双向暗恋的恋爱傻瓜(´∀`)

1.

“实锤！GOT7JB与GOT7崔荣宰地下恋情曝光！两人做同一辆车进小区，并在车内卿卿我我，疑似同居！”

“哈哈哈哈粉丝们写得太好笑了,这都多少年前的图了，我要是粉丝都以为你俩在一起了”BamBam拿着手机一边大笑着，一边躲避着荣宰的一阵狂打。

“臭小子你可闭嘴吧。”林在范看笑不笑地喊着BamBam，”你再这样说我就生气了。”

荣宰放开BamBam,犹豫着看向林在范,他严肃的神情让荣宰内心一紧。哥不喜欢这样说吗?

他清澄的眼里透出少些不解。

还是说,哥是不喜欢我。

导致荣宰最近总是忍不住多想的原因大概是他在范哥总是黏着珍荣哥不放,就连BamBam也说

"哥哥们最近都在JJ Cross,也不带带我。"

是啊,JJ Project10年的感情了,哥哥们玩得好不是很正常吗,我在想什么?

林在范对他也是很冷淡。

林在范怎么可能喜欢我。

这两天都是在准备世巡演出,纽约的公演很重要。所以也要调整自己的状态。

别和哥过多接触就行了。

所以在准备世巡的前几天,荣宰一直有意无意地躲着林在范。

吃饭选了离林在范最远的位置,

坐车也硬是避开和林在范同一辆车,

就算在练习室里也努力不和林在范有任何接触,

就像是单纯合作的两位艺人。

连林在范也察觉到某些异样。

彩排的前一天,staff让他们分房间,Jackson和Mark选了一间,BamBam和有谦一间。

剩下他,朴珍荣和林在范。

前几次世巡荣宰都是和林在范一个房间,但是他毅然果断地,

"我要和珍荣哥一个房间。"

朴珍荣有些惊讶地看着荣宰,又笑笑摸摸他的头答应了"我可真是受宠若惊啊"。

2.

林在范落单了。

崔荣宰不理他，躲着他，也不想和他一个房间。

"谁知道他怎么了。"

林在范不耐烦地回答着BamBam,"我又没有惹到他,他躲着我我能怎么办。"

话是这样说,但是当他看着彩排过后,卸着妆，看着在后台趴在化妆台上迷迷糊糊打盹的崔荣宰,累得瞌睡的样子惹人心生疼爱。想着这几天他异常的表现，又忍不住

"我和荣宰同一辆车吧。"

3.

迷糊地睁开眼睛后眼前的人吓了他一跳,林在范正在往崔荣宰身上盖衣服,微黄的灯光照在他脸上，锋利的鼻梁把灯光分割，一边脸隐藏于黑暗中。而朦胧睡眼中看见的林在范,眉目之间带着些英气，又给人一种温柔的亲近感。

不愧是门面啊。

"你醒了?"林在范与以往不同的异常温柔的语气使小崔回过神来,脸一下子涨红了。

"嗯……"他回应了一下。

几分钟内,车里的空气迅速降温,两人之间变得异常尴尬。

"荣宰,我还是想问你,为什么这几天你都不理…"

"司机呢?"荣宰不知道自己是出于心虚还是别的，下意识打断他哥。

"我让他先回去了,我看你累成这样，想让你多睡一会。你回答…"

"为什么到了不下车…"

"崔荣宰，你能不能听我说完？我很着急，又很不明白，你能不能解释一下!"

空气几乎结了冰。

崔荣宰知道他在问什么，但是内心其实也没有答案，他不明白自己出于什么情感，这种甜涩的小心思是从什么时候开始的，谁也不知道。自己还没想好的事，又怎么回答林在范？

他开始解他的安全带,又发现安全带已经解开了。

"我刚刚帮你解了。"

"在范哥,我…我想说…"

林在范感到自己的脸颊被温热柔软的的小嘴生硬地啄了一口,一瞬间心尖上仿佛有一种甜丝的感觉钻过，全身都像被一股电流冲透，心口的位置加速跳动着。还没反应过来，崔荣宰已经打开车门下车跑远了,只剩下他一个人在车里捂着脸发愣,车里还落下一个在纽约专门定制的马尔济斯犬徽章。

他满脑子都是男孩唇上温热的触感，一股脑想着这水嫩饱满的唇，吻起来是什么样的感受。

4.

欢呼声响彻全场，耀眼的灯光和闪耀的绿光下，舞台上的七人拉手深深地鞠了躬，纽约场就此结束。

成员们聚在一起吃饭，大家都很兴奋，喝着酒讲着今天的舞台。孩子们都有些醉了，BamBam红着脸拨弄着金有谦的头发，金有谦也不反抗，笑着顺势搂着他。Jackson的两颊红红的，嘟着嘴依偎在Mark怀里。

荣宰靠着他珍荣哥，有点要睡着的意思。

林在范全程都没喝醉，他从昨晚开始就一直想着车里发生的那件事，餐桌上也一直偷偷瞥着荣宰。不知道为什么，一想到荣宰那天的那个吻，林在范脸颊就不自禁发热。

他来到洗手间，用凉水洗了个脸。

突然搭上肩来的手吓了他一跳，他回头看着朴珍荣。

5.

荣宰不知道是什么时候回到房间的，醒来时已经躺在床上了。不用说，肯定是珍荣哥把他送回来的。但是这会珍荣却不在房间里。

“哥？房间里怎么没有你的行李啊？你去哪了？”

“啊，荣宰啊，你说什么啊，我这里信号不太…”

朴珍荣挂了他的电话。

真是的…这么晚了出去干嘛…荣宰嘟囔着，起身去浴室开始洗漱。

昨天…我怎么回事啊……那么冲动干什么。他又想到了昨天车里的那件事，脸又迅速烧到耳根，当时他睡的迷迷糊糊的，一下子控制不住就那样做了。他会怎么想啊，真是的我。他用水冲去身上的泡沫，对着墙壁骂了两句。

洗完澡走出浴室，开始擦去身上的水珠。突地房门擦一声，门开了，出现在眼前的不是谁，就是他刚才还念着的林在范。

“啊啊啊阿西！！！”荣宰大叫着遮住自己的身体，“你来干什么！”

“对…对不起…！！”林在范转过身去，结结巴巴地说，紧张的心提到嗓子眼，感觉血流上涌，心砰砰砰的感觉像是胸腔要炸裂。

林在范还没有回过神来，在洗手间的时候，珍荣让他和他换房间，让他加油的时候也没有料到会有这一幕。他现在脑子里满是荣宰白嫩的身体，身上带着的水珠显得他更加诱人，醒酒后红红的脸颊，发丝上滴落的水珠，以及不断浮现在眼前的微微泛粉红的、有点害羞的性器。

他觉得自己再想下去可能要疯了，越发觉得自己可恶，他紧张的闭着眼睛，控制自己不去想那个画面。

荣宰不知道什么时候已经穿好衣服站在林在范身后了，他试探着拍了拍他哥的肩。

“不行，不要我不会那样做的！”林在范脱口而出。

“你在说什么啊！哥你来我房间干嘛，珍荣哥呢…”荣宰越发小声，昨天和今天发生的事让他没眼看林在范了。

“我…我是来给你还你昨天落在车里的你定制的Coco徽章！还有……”林在范慢慢转过来，眼睛还是紧闭着的，他把徽章递给荣宰。

“唔……谢谢。”荣宰接下了徽章。

空气中温度再度回到零点。

“唔……还有…什么？”

“珍荣让我今晚和他换房间，所以我和你一起睡。”他指了指他的行李。

荣宰不知道应该高兴还是应该怎么，朴珍荣因为这事挂他的电话，偷偷跟林在范换了房间。他想着，心砰砰地跳，心情复杂地绞乱着，再加上他无意瞥见的，林在范微微支起的帐篷。

6.

荣宰僵硬地躺在床上，身旁的林在范发出微微的鼾声，他转过身去看着背对着他的林在范，真是可爱，他忍不住这样想。看着林在范的宽肩，他犹豫着，又朝他身旁挪了挪，把头微微靠在他背上。

“哥。”他慢慢地开口，“我不敢和你说这些话，我怕你会永远对我产生偏见。这些天我不知道是怎么了，我感觉我对你的那种感觉越来越强了，但是我又怕我把这些不小心表现出来，我一直故意躲着你，可是我又很矛盾，我怕你生气，我怕你不喜欢我了。”

“和你在一起的时候，我都会开心地想着和你聊天，有各种接触，一开始我以为我只是很高兴有一个像最好的朋友一样的哥哥。但是你搂着我睡觉时我总是感觉，如果心里有只小鹿的话，它一定紧张地乱撞，这种感觉酥酥麻麻的，我自己也很奇怪。甚至在节目上，都奇怪地说出了我是你的毛绒玩具这种话。”

“我想着，这都是因为我太喜欢你了，那种对你心跳猛地加速的酥麻感觉，从我们成为GOT7时，从练习生时，从你一直照顾我时，好像就已经开始了。”

“那句藏在我心底的，一直没敢对你说出来的话，我还是说出来吧。林在范，我想和你谈恋爱。”

“唔……”他叹了口气，“终于说出来了。”

说完表白的话语还没缓过来，林在范突然转过身来，他把崔荣宰搂进怀里，用鼻梁蹭着他的额头。崔荣宰吓了一跳，任他紧紧抱着不敢动弹。

“我这几天一直都在想你为什么躲着我，我脑子里几乎都是你，还有昨天你亲我，我实在是想不通你想干嘛，我都快急死了。”

“对不起…”荣宰尾音带着点哭腔。

林在范起身，他轻轻地捧着荣宰的脸，像捧着神赐予他的最好的礼物。又帮他拨开刘海，把额头贴近他的额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，又在荣宰温热柔软的唇上，落下温柔的一吻。

这是崔荣宰觉得最长的一段时间了，这个吻长的可怕，林在范的唇灼着他的唇，他们在接吻。和崔荣宰幻想过无数次的甜蜜的吻是不一样的感觉，这样温柔，更接近神圣的吻一样。

“其实我从很久之前就可以这样亲你了。”林在范轻声地说着，几乎和他贴着嘴唇，唇齿间交换着彼此的气息，“从练习生时，从我们成为GOT7时，甚至在昨天的车里，你睡着时。”

“直到你躲着我的时候，我才反应过来，你并不是我一个人的，并不是任何时候都能被我抱在怀里，你也有自己的想法。我甚至以为，你一直都是不喜欢我的。”

“你亲我的时候，我脑子里才浮现出那种强烈的欲望，那种感觉，更接近于第一次见到你时那种想保护你的感觉，因为你太让我喜欢了。”

“没能早点发现你也是这样想的，没能早点说出来我的心思，抱歉，因为哥哥是笨蛋。”

“荣宰，我也喜欢你哦。”

说完他又亲了亲荣宰的头发，把他重新搂进怀里。

“晚安。”林在范盖好被子。“比起毛绒玩具，我还是更喜欢男朋友这样的称呼一点。”


End file.
